


just because it burns

by twilightscribe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comfort, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor will always be there for Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just because it burns

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 196 words  
>  **Prompt:** Leave a “ **Quiet Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character trying to calm another down [ _be it from crying, from lashing out, feel free to specify_ ].
> 
> For AssistedRealityInterface and an [ask box meme on tumblr](http://zephyr-writes.tumblr.com/post/39012710903/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt). You can submit them anonymously if you're interested.

Very gently, Thor cupped Bruce's face between his hands, thumbs stroking along his cheek bones to ward off the tears that welled up. His eyes were sad, but the look in Bruce's eyes – the pain, so vivid and real that he couldn't bear it – hurt.

"Hush now," he said softly. "You have naught to fear. I will protect you."

He spoke the words with promise, with a conviction that came to him easily. He would not leave Bruce, never would, he was too important and to precious. The moment that Bruce had given himself to him, Thor had known that he would do everything to keep this man safe, protect, and, above all, _loved_.

Bruce leaned into the touch, hungry for it, and let Thor gather him into his arms and pull him close. He curled up to him, letting Thor's voice wash over him as he spoke and slowly his breathing began to even as he drifted into sleep. Thor kept talking.

"I will stay with you; I will never leave you, of that you have my word." _My love for you will never waver, I will cherish you for all the years I have and more._

**FIN.**


End file.
